Explaining the Behavior of MFB Characters
by goctyudicbdkvhb175749674
Summary: Nile and I are explaining why MFB Characters do what they do in an eighteenth century style library with a TV screen. Requests are needed! I only accept them through PM, and there are rules for sending requests! SOME IMPORTANT INFORMATION ABOUT SAVING THE INSANITY FORCE ON CHAPTER 11!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm doing a somewhat sort of sequel to Why Beyblade Characters HATE Stuff!**

**Yuki: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Me: *shakes Yuki* What are you doing?!**

**Yuki: Do you really have to do this again?**

**Me: Just roll the disclaimer.**

**Yuki: Gocty doesn't own beyblade. She's just writing this because she's bored.**

* * *

><p><strong>Explaining Why Kings Hugs Chicken Every time He Sees a Cow <strong>

* * *

><p>Nile and I are sitting in two huge red chairs in a library with a few candles because candles are awesome! We also have a small wooden table in front of us with two of my dad's coffee mugscups that are actually filled with water.

I wildly wave my arms in the air, "Hello! Welcome to 'Explaining The Behavior of MFB Characters!.' Nile and I are your hosts, and I basically dragged Nile here. Hey! I threatened that I would smash Horusous so..."

Nile cleared his throat, "So as you can tell by the tittle, we are explaining the behavior of MFB characters. You can send in requests ONLY through PM."

"DO NOT send in request through the reviews!" I shout, "it's some guideline on the fanfiction net."

"Okay then..." Nile took a sip of his water and started speaking, "we'll get back to you on the rules for sending in request at the end. We remind you that this fanfic is NOT an opposite counterpart to Why Beyblade Characters HATE Stuff. We don't want the tittle of the first chapter and or the summery to cause confusion. Hey, gocty, are we in your house?"

"Of course not!" I respond, "do you really think that my house has a freaking eighteenth century style library? And even though they didn't have TVs like the one on the back wall over there right behind us a few hundred ears ago, we're currently not caring on historical accuracy. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. The scenarios of explaining the characters' behaviors are shown on this TV screen. The one I mentioned earlier."

"Presenting, why King hgus a chicken every time her sees a cow," Nile turned on the TV.

* * *

><p>King strolled down the streets of Metal City, "La, la, la, la, la."<p>

"Isn't that what Yu says?" Masamune asks.

"Don't care," King continues strolling. Masamune and King end up on a farm where a cow bumps into him. "Hey!" King yells, "why would you that? I am the King of every thing! Including getting cows to respect me!"

"No! I am!" Masamune shouts back.

"I am!"

"No, I am!"

"It's me!"

"No, it's me!"

"You're wrong!"

"No I'm not!"

And that is the beginning of an hour-long argument.

Chris randomly pops up, "Hey guys. Why are you arguing?"

Masamune and King scratch their heads confused, "Ummm..."

Chris face-palmed sighed, "This is the twentieth time you guys have started an argument and not remember the cause." King and Masamune shrug and run off leaving Chris to wonder in his thoughts.

Masamune and King sit under a shady tree and fall asleep. King wakes up and rubs his eyes to find that Masamune left, "Where is he?" King walks around town to find a bunch of cow crossing the street, "What the?"

A cow starts talking, "Hello there. I am Sam, the cow. And us cow are going to take over the world!"

"No you're not!" a chicken with a samurai sword and medieval helmet yells.

"What's up with the weird weapon combo?" Kyoya asks and walks away.

King blinked and screamed, "Cows are going to take over the world! Ah!" and started running in random directions.

The chicken stops King from running any more, "You look like you would be able to stop this. There is a cave on the mountain with an inscription that tells of how to defeat the evil cows. You must find it and save the world from the cows! I am counting on you!" The chicken points at the mountain nearby and starts to fight the cows.

King gulps and runs towards mountain, "World! I'm saving you!" He climbs up the mountains and reaches the summit in a few hours, "That mountain was surprisingly easy to climb." The Variares blader walks into the cave and found the inscriptions, "Lets see... To defeat the evil cows, you must hug a chicken. Wait, what?! It's that simple?!"

King climbs down the mountain using a random hover board he found and hugged the chicken with the sword. All the cows disappear in one big poof. Then, Kings finds himself under the tree he fell asleep by while Masamune shook his shoulder.

"Wait... Did the evil cows thing never happen? Or... did I just save a different universe?! I think I did I will always hug a chicken when I see a cow the save the world!" King skips off into the sunset leaving a bewildered Masamune behind.

* * *

><p>"King was obviously dreaming," I looked at Nile.<p>

Nile nodded, "Yup. And he still hasn't figured that out."

"As we said earlier, the are rules to sending in requests," I sip my water again, "as you would expect, the rules are at the end of this chapter and written in bold. Bye for now!"

* * *

><p><strong>Rules for sending requests:<strong>

***Please send the request THROUGH PM!**

***Please DO NOT make requests that people can easily make sense of or self-explanatory. Which means that I will not accept requests if someone can easily figure out why the characters has the certain behavior. For example: Why does Dynamis wear a robe? We know that the reason is the guardian thing.**

***Please make it as random as possible**

***Authors can send multiple requests **

***If I get more than one request at once, it may take a while for the request to written so be patient!**

***No romance. I like romance as much as everyone else, but this is a humor category story!**

***And have fun!**


	2. Kyoya Wearing a Skirt

**Thanks for sending in this request Nightmare Princess of Darkness!**

**Chapter 2: Why Kyoya Wears a Pink Skirt Every Friday the 13th**

* * *

><p>"We're back!" I shuffle some flashcards, "and we have treat for you! And Nile and I have our flashcards of awesomeness with your request written on them! Warning! This chapter includes Western culture superstitions, so if you are not familiar with them, please bare with us."<p>

"I have a question," Nile wondered, "wouldn't it be easier to use your computer?"

"Flashcards are more awesome!" I throw some flashcards into the air.

"Okay then..." Nile peered down at his card, "presenting, why Kyoya wears a pink skirt every Friday the 13th! Even though it's not Friday the thirteenth when we're broadcasting right now, we're going this anyway. Gocty, can you turn on the TV?" I turn on the TV and Kyoya appears on the screen.

* * *

><p>Kyoya leaned against a wall in the WBBA HQ listening to Tithi and Yu babble on and on about Friday the 13th being a day full of bad luck, "Today's Friday the 13th!" Tithi sounded worried.<p>

"I know! We need to avoid all causes of bad luck including walking under latters, having black cats crossing our paths, breaking mirrors, and the breaking mirrors is a bad thing because breaking them can break your mother's back!"

"What the?" Kyoya tilted his head in confusion, "what are you guys rambling on about?"

Tsubasa walk up next to Kyoya, "All cultures have their fair share of superstitions. You see, those are superstitions from Western culture. And in Western culture, the number thirteen is considered bad luck, and people believe that Friday the thirteenth is considered on unlucky day. Stuff like walking under ladders and encountering black cats are also considered as bad luck. But most people today are not the superstitious. Yu, Tithi, where did you guys even get this information?"

"The internet," the two boys grin.

"I don't think bad luck is real," Kyoya growled and walked away. When the Leon blader walked outside, he stepped in dog poop, "That's just gross!" A dog barked at Kyoya and chased him away. Now Kyoya had dog poop on his foot. A random boy runs around throwing frozen pancakes all over the place. One of the pancakes hit Kyoya in the face causing a black eye, "Watch it!" Kyoya yelled.

Kyoya rubs his eye and sighs. The, he trips over a sugarcane plant from a vending cart, "Ah!" and scraped his knee. Kyoya grumbles when he got a phone call, "What?! My bank account got deleted?! Why?! What?! Someone was stupid enough to 'accidentally' do that?! Whatever." Kyoya turned off his phone and stomped through town.

Just then, the water sprinklers turned on soaking Kyoya in..."Oil?! Friday the 13th is bad luck!" Kyoya scream.

Someone came in a truck that had the local water company's logo on it and yelled, "There's oil in the sprinklers! Oil leaked in the system!"

"We told you! There is bad luck!" Tithi and Yu screamed, "come on! We know someone that can fix this!" Tithi and Yu dragged Kyoya to a crazy Voodoo magician. The three bladers stepped in a small building. A bunch of other small building surrounded it.

"Come in," a man with a black cape, tuxedo, and hat chuckled.

"That's a really cheesy outfit," Kyoya grumbled.

"You have to help us!" Tithi and Yu exclaimed, "Kyoya's having tons of bad luck!"

The man sighed, "To ward off the bad luck, you must wear a pink skirt every Friday the 13th to confuse evil..." He disappeared into the shadows.

"That's crazy talk," Kyoya rolled his eyes. Tithi and Yu dragged Kyoya back to the WBBA HQ and forced him to wear the bottom portion of one of Dyamis' robes dyed pink. Kyoya stepped out of the bathroom and grumbled. For the rest of the Kyoya actually experienced no more bad luck, and he even got his bank account with all of his money back, "I think that guys was right about the skirt..."

"One of my robes are gone!" Dynamis shouted from wherever he lived.

* * *

><p>"So there's why Kyoya wears a pink skirt on Friday the 13th," I turn off the TV.<p>

Nile looked slightly horrified, "It's kind of hard for me to imagine Kyoya in a skirt. And Dynamis still doesn't have his missing robe back. I wonder what happened to the upper part of it?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a bunch of aliens held Dynamis missing shirt, "What is this?"<p>

* * *

><p>"I guess we'll never know what happened to that shirt," I shrug, "Oh well. Read and review!"<p> 


	3. Burgers and Aliens

**Chapter 3: Why Tsubasa Hisses When Ginga Eats His Burger**

* * *

><p>"Hey there!" shuffle a few flashcards, "we are presenting chapter 3: Why Tsubasa Hisses When Ginga Eats His Burger. I want to give a shout out to ImmaRebelGrrrl for sending in this request. Audience, please review! I'm just a little worried that people don't like this fanfic! Anyway Nile, can you turn on the TV screen?"<p>

Nile turns on the TV, "Enjoy this chapter!"

* * *

><p>Tsubasa suddenly hissed when Ginga picked up his burger and started eating it. "Tsubasa?! Why?!" Ginga screamed. Tsubasa walked away.<p>

"Wonder what's up with him?" I appear out of nowhere eating an apple.

"Oh, hey gocty. Gocty?!" Ginga realizes that I am in the room with him, "what are you doing in here?!"

* * *

><p>Nile pauses the scene on the TV, "Wait! You're in it?! Why?! Is this allowed?! You're kind of breaking the forth wall here."<p>

"It's my fanfic," I shrug. Nile sighs and presses play on the screen, but the show My Little Pony plays instead.

Nile laughs nervously, "W-wrong channel! I totally didn't watch My Little Pony during the commercial break! I'm telling you!" Nile continues playing the video explaining why Tsubasa hisses every time Ginga eats a burger.

* * *

><p>"I'm here because I'm bored," I chew my apple and talk with my mouth full, "anyway, the scenario still has to play out."<p>

"Chew with your mouth closed," Ginga looks down at his burger, "come here beautiful burger!" Tsubasa comes back in and hisses. "Why are you hissing?!" Ginga yells. Ginga almost took a bite of his burger when Tsubasa hissed again.

I grab Tsubasa by the shoulders and shake him, "Okay first off, Ginga, stop talking to burgers like they're real people! And second of all, Tsubasa, why are you hissing when Ginga is trying to eat a burger! Even if he is acting weird around one!"

Tsubasa sighs, "It started last week..."

One week ago:

Tsubasa strolled down the streets of Metal City on his way to work. Someone throws a milkshake in his face. Tsubasa sighs and take the cloth he carries everywhere and wipes his hair, "My hair. I have meeting with someone from a different country today."

The Eagle blader enters the WBBA HQ still wiping the milkshake from his hair and is now in a bad mood.

"Hey Tsubasa!" Hickaru greets, "what happened to your hair?"

Tsubasa replied, "Don't ask." Hickaru stands there looking at Tsubasa thinking how he could be so grumpy so early in the morning.

* * *

><p>"Hold it!" Ginga interrupts Tsubasa, "how were you in such a bad mood. Someone just spilled a milkshake on your hair.<p>

"Sleep depravation," Tsubasa answers.

Me groan, "Just continue! To many people are interrupting the explanation!"

* * *

><p>Just then, the TV shorts out and turn off. "What?!" I scream and shake Nile, "the TV's not working!"<p>

"We can just tell the audience you know," Nile does an anime sweat-drop.

I shout at Nile again, "Hello?! Even we don't know what happens to these characters! The TV screen is the only way of finding out!"

"Oh..." Nile sighs, "We'll have to call in someone to fix the TV. Find out what happens to Tsubasa next chapter."

I pout, "Now what do we do until the TV's fixed?" Then, some aliens come and kidnap us bringing us to their spaceship. The aliens are pale green with huge heads and small bodies.

"How many things are going to go wrong in the production of this chapter?!" I yell, "we need to get our TV fixed!"

"Who cares about the TV?! Aliens are abducting us!" Nile shouts.

"If you put it that way..." I start to ponder. Nile face-palms and sighs.

* * *

><p><strong>Wonder what happened to Nile and I? Find out in chapter 4!<strong>


	4. Part two of Tsubasa's Hissing

Nile and I are back in the library. I grin and wave, "Hello world! You are probably wondering what happened. We didn't get a chance to show you guys what the aliens did to us because the events took place during the commercial break. You see, aliens are actually really friendly! All they wanted to know was what a shirt was! They've been trying to figure it out for a while just like us wondering how the Ancient Egyptians built the pyramids."

"That's right," Nile nodded, "they got Dynamis' shirt, so they asked us what it was. We ended up figuring out what happened to Dynamis' shirt, and the aliens even have translators to understand us. And they fixed our TV."

"Yup!" I turn on the TV, "so let's get back to what happened when the explanation got cut off from what happened to Tsubasa."

* * *

><p>"When I'm a bad mood, I'm in a bad mood," Tsubasa resumed speaking.<p>

* * *

><p>Continued flashback:<p>

A staff member tripped and her burger landed on him. For some reason, everyone had a burger at work and dropped their burgers on Tsubasa. By lunch, five people already dropped their burgers on him. Tsubasa groaned, "Why did everyone bring burgers to work today?! And why does everyone keep dropping their burgers on me?!"

"I think I know someone who can help," Kyoya suggested, "remember Friday the 13th?" Tsubasa nodded. Kyoya grabbed Tsubasa's hand and the two walked out of the building talking along the way, "Tithi and Yu introduced me to Voodoo magician, and he told me to wear a pink skirt every Friday the 13th to avoid bad luck.

Tsubasa nearly chocked on his own spit, "What?!"

Kyoya stared at Tsubasa, "It worked. I thought it was crazy at first, but it worked. Trust me, he knows what he's doing."

Kyoya and Tsubasa enter the Voodoo magician's shop. He smiled, "Come in, come in. What seems to be the problem?"

"Everyone keeps dropping their burgers on Tsubasa," Kyoya answered.

The magician thought for a moment, "I know what is wrong. When Kyoya wore the skirt, his bad-luck rubbed off of him and on someone else. And that person is you." He pointed at Tsubasa, "You must hiss at this person when you see this person eating a burger." He showed a picture of Ginga.

"Ginga?" Tsubasa didn't believe what he heard.

"It'll work," Kyoya assured Tsubasa. Tsubasa sighed. Every time Ginga ate a burger, Tsubasa hissed earning stares doubting that the tactic would work.

Something amazing happen. People would usually spill their food on Tsubasa every few days. and for the past week, no spilled their food on him, "Kyoya was right. That guy did know what he was doing..."

* * *

><p>"So that's what happened," Tsubasa sighed, "I don't really want any food to spill on me so..."<p>

"Okay," I start to leave, "I have to go!"

* * *

><p>"How many times is that magician going to appear in this?" Nile asked.<p>

"We'll have to find out!" I start eating some chips, "what? I'm hungry."

Nile sighs, "We'll see you next time for Explaining the Behavior of MFB Characters.

* * *

><p><strong>As you have noticed, the Voodoo magician made another appearance, and there may be a chance he will be included in a future chapter. Bye for now!<strong>

**-gocty**


	5. My oc and elevators

"Okay people! I need some requests. We can't think of random behaviors that make no sense forever! Finding out the strange behaviors of MFB characters takes an effort! And the rules for sending requests are in the first chapter! We need requests to keep this fic running!" I yell.

"Um gocty," Nile interrupts me in my rant, "it only took you a few seconds to think of a random event that we can show on the screen..."

"Whatever," I roll my eyes, "we still need requests. Requests are front and center in this fanfic! We just explain why the characters do what they do. Today, since we don't have any request, we found a crazy situation, but we still need requests!"

"A think you're over empathizing that we need requests," Nile points out.

"Don't care," I sigh, "explaining why Hyoma drinks pure lemon juice when it rains." Nile turns on the TV.

* * *

><p>A clap of thunder boom during a thunderstorm. "I hate lightning and thunder!" Hyoma screams and hides under a table.<p>

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be guarding Koma Village," Misty, my oc, appears out of nowhere.

"I'm visiting... Who are you?!" Hyoma shouts.

Misty snickers trying to retain her laughter, "I'm gocty's oc, Misty. She sent me here to make sure that everything goes smoothly and according to plan."

"Who's gocty?" Hyoma asks.

"She a fanfiction author," Misty replies.

"Oh no..." Hyoma starts running, but Misty grabs him by the shirt.

"Gocty and Nile are trying to explain beyblade character behavior and habits here," Misty scolds at Hyoma. Some more lightning and thunder illuminates the sky. "My mom's not to happy with humans right now..." Misty stares out of the window.

"What do you mean about your mom?!" Hyoma runs and hides in the closet.

Misty clears her throat, "You see, my mom's the queen of Atlantis and pretty much the entire ocean. She's the daughter of Poseidon you know."

Hyoma stutters, "A-are you crazy?"

Misty thinks for a few moments, "A little. Ocs tend to be crazy like their creators to a certain degree. But really, my mom's the ruler of the ocean. I am her adopted daughter. Duh." Misty shakes her head, "As my mom would say, regular mortals. Uh."

Misty drags Hyoma out of the closet, "Now stay."

Hyoma runs out, and Misty chases after him shouting, "Hey!"

Hyoma takes the elevator and presses all of the buttons in random order so that he would be in the elevator for a while hoping that Misty would give up on him,  
>Good thing the WBBA has a lot of floors."<p>

Misty pouts, "Hyoma!" and waits and waits and waits, "this is so boring!" Misty starts to tap her foot waiting for Hyoma to get off the elevator.

The elevator finally stops, and Hyoma jumps out, "Misty?! You're still waiting?! I'm out of here!" Misty chases Hyoma and tackles him.

"Stay here!" Misty shouts.

Ginga comes in and trips spilling his lemon juice all over Hyoma, "Sorry!"

"What is that?!" Misty peers down at the juice.

"It's pure lemon juice!" Ginga grins in pride, "I made it!"

"Why would you make pure lemon juice?!" Misty exclaims.

Ginga shrugs, "I wanted to."

Hyoma lick the lemon juoce from his lips and it stops raining, "I think the lemon juice work! Drinking it stoped the rain!"

"My job's done," Misty leaves.

* * *

><p>"Why does that event cause Hyoma to think that lemon juice will get rid of the rain?" Nile asks.<p>

I shrug, "I don't really know. Tune in next time for more explanations!"

"You're saying explanation a lot..." Nile looks at me. I face palm.


	6. Computers, Pickles, and Julian

"Welcome back to Explaining the Behavior of MFB Characters," Nile smiled, "Gocty and I have been looking forward to doing this request. Gocty? Where are? The chapter's starting!"

I walk in eating a bag of sour cream and onion chips, "Hey Nile."

"Gocty... Why do you have a bag of chips?" Nile asked.

"I was hungry," I sat down and took a sip of water.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Nile told me.

"That's what Ginga, my best friend, and now you say," I continued to eat the chips and talk with my mouth full, "so, today, we are explaining why Chris eats pickles while typing on his computer to prevent his computer from getting a virus. Thanks TheAlmightyFireHawk!" I turned on the TV.

* * *

><p>Chris typed his science homework essay on his computer when his computer suddenly turned off, "What?! What happened to my computer?! My teacher said that we have to type our essays, and the homework is due tomorrow!"<p>

Chris called a computer repair guy to fix his computer, "I need to get my computer fixed now! I have to do my homework... What?! I can't hand write it! My science teacher specifically told us to type it!" Chris sighed and waited for the computer repair guy to come when he looked at the that books littered his desk and remembered, "I hate books..."

* * *

><p>Nile paused the video. "Nile! How many times are you going to pause the video?!" I am still eating the chips and talking with my mouth full.<p>

"Why is this fanfic connected to a previous one you wrote called 'Why Beyblade Characters HATE Stuff?" Nile exclaimed.

I sigh, "Listen, if you guys don't know why Chris hates books and what to find out, check out my story called 'Why Beyblade Characters HATE Stuff.' Go to chapter four. That'll explain why Chris hates books. Back to the video!"

* * *

><p>Chris ran around the room throwing books everywhere when he saw that his computer started randomly turning on and off. The repair man came, "Okay, what seems to be the problem?"<p>

Chris pointed to his computer. His computer's screen started to flicker. The repair man tried to fix the computer but no luck, "This computer has a really bad virus on it. I'll have to take it to the repair shop."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chris fell to his knees screaming in an overly clichéd scene, "I have to turn in my report tomorrow!" Chris looked around and saw all the books, "I think the books caused my computer to shut down!"

"Books don't do that..." the repair man did an anime sweat-drop.

Chris threw even more books around, "I hate books!" He grabbed a random pickle and ate it.

An hour late, Chris' computer got fixed. Chris looked at the jar of pickles he ate, "Pickles are my lucky food! It helped me get my computer fixed! I'm going to eat pickles every time I type on the computer!" Chris grabbed the jar of pickles and hugged it.

* * *

><p>The Voodoo Magician frowned in his shop, "All of the Beyblade characters are going insane. I have to contact Gocty and Nile."<p>

* * *

><p>"So that wraps up this chapter," I finally finish the bag of chips.<p>

The Voodoo Magician steps into the library.

"Aren't you the one who made Kyoya wear the skirt?" I question, "and how did you get here?! We're in Italy! You're supposed to be in Japan! Not inside of Julian's library!"

Julian enters his library, "Gocty?! Nile?! Person whom I've never met before?! What are you doing in here?!"

"Don't forget to send in request!" I shout.

"Gocty! Do you really have to say that now?!" Nile yells.


	7. We have a new co host!

"People! PLEASE! We need requests!" I ran around in circles and sit back down waving my arms.

"Gocty! This is really not the time to say that!" Nile does an anime sweat-drop.

"Hey Julian! You're probably wondering who that guy is here," I roll on the floor laughing, "Nile and I are hosting a show that explains the behavior of Beyblade characters! Hence the tittle. We have a show to host so..."

"You need to ask me to use my library!" Julian nearly fainted.

"Can we use your library?" I ask in an innocent tone.

Julian face-palmed, "I mean you need to ask to use the library before you use it! And I am about to host a party in the library anyway!"

I start pout, "But we need this place to host the show. It's not like we legally enter any other old library!"

The Voodoo Magician interrupts Julian and I in our argument, "May I say something?" Julian and I quiet down. The magician continues, "All of the beyblade characters are going crazy. We need to do something about it."

I shrug, "Technically, I'm the one who's conjuring up all of this. I have my insane authoress powers you know."

"I believe there is another cause to this..." the magician presses his fingers together and sighs.

"We'll have to figure it out later, "grab a banana, "Nile and I are trying to host a show here.

"Can you move this to another room?" Julian attempts to push the magician, Nile, and I out, "we have another room that is like a library. It just has fewer books, a fireplace, and windows.

"Fine..." I walk out, "where's that room?"

Julian leads us to a room with book shelves(with books on them of course,) a few windows with curtains that block out the light, a piano, a fireplace some chairs, and a couch. "How many over sized rooms do you have Julian?" my jaw drops, "I know you're wealthy but..."

"We have a lot of oversized rooms," Julian exits the room as the magician, Nile, and I sit down.

"We should continue," Nile leans back in the chair he's sitting in.

"Yeah," I agree, "hey, magician guy, what's your name anyway?"

The magician guy answers, "I am Timothy."

"Timothy, do you want to host the show with us?" I ask.

Timothy smiles, "I would like to. I have been watching the show on TV, and I must admit, it is very funny."

I clear my throat, "Okay then, it's settled! Give a warm welcome to our now host, Timothy. Can we call you Tim?"

"Sure," Timothy replies.

I clap my hands, "So, as I said earlier, WE NEED REQUESTS! How may times do I have to say this?! And just in case you guys didn't read the rules for sending request like I told you last chapter, read them! A very important rule is that you can only send us request through PM! I know I have said this a million times, but I will NOT accept requests through reviews because of the guidelines on the fanfiction net! Okay?! Good. Now we can get to the funny part. Nile?"

"Today, we are talking about why Zeo faints when he sees bacon. Tim, would you like to turn on the TV?" Tim turns on the TV.

* * *

><p>Zeo strolled down the streets of whatever city he lived in whistling a random tune when a dog come up to him. The dog's owner soon followed. "Can I pet your dog?" Zeo reached out his hand.<p>

"Sure," the dog owner grinned walking her dog up to Zeo. The growled at Zeo.

"Ah!" Zeo screamed. The dog started to chase Zeo while Zeo ran around screaming, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He got away from the dog, but another dog started chasing him. "How many dogs are going to chase me today?!" Zeo yelled.

Masamune saw Zeo, "Mmmm... I don't know how many dogs are going to chase me today..."

Zeo face-palms, "DO SOMETHING!"

"Okay, okay," Masamune starts to ponder and walks away.

Zeo anime fell, and the dog that chased him started tackling him. Zeo got away with a few scratches, "Oh Masamune... When will you figure it out?" He slumped down and started walking home when a bunch of bees started chasing him. The large group of made an outline that looked like a dog, and Zeo got stung by a bunch of bees.

Zeo then saw a dog, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Don't chase me!" Zeo finally got back home when a dog approached him, and Zeo slowly backed away. The dog owner looked at him as Zeo got up. All of the neighborhood dogs started chasing Zeo. "Why are all of the dogs chasing me?! Do I have bacon on me or somehitng?!" Then, Zeo remembered that he bought a bacon sandwich earlier.

"Oh..." Zeo slapped himself on the face and throw the bacon sandwich on the ground.

Toby came along with some bacon, "Hey, Zeo, do you want some bacon?" Zeo fainted. "Zeo?" Toby poked Zeo.

Zeo got up, "GET THAT BACON AWAY FROM ME!" And he ran into his home.

"What happened to him?" Toby stared at the bacon.

* * *

><p>"That is not a very good reason to faint at the sight of bacon," Tim commented.<p>

"Agreed," Nile I nodded. A person suddenly gets thrown in the room we're in. The person came from Julian's library.

"Julian!" I shout, "KEEP THAT PARTY UNDER CONTROL! WE'RE TRYING TO HOST A SHOW HERE!" I Push Julian and the random person out, "Anyway, read, review, and send in requests! Bye for now!"

* * *

><p><strong>I really need requests! The rules are in the first chapter! I only accept requests through PM, and if you have any questions about the requests, PM me.<strong>


	8. Touring Italy and more Aliens

**Okay, listen up people! I need requests! I really do! So check out the rules in the first chapter and PM me! Now we should start the chapter. I might get annoying trying to remind you to send requests! And don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>"We need requests!" I get out of my chair and shake Tim, "no one has sent me a PM about requests yet!" I sit back down, "So what do we do? They're no requests for this chapter. Should we run around destroying property? I can let you guys deal with the legal issues."<p>

"NO!" Nile and Tim shout at the same time.

"So what can we do besides begging the audience for requests?" I grab my "Insane Authoress Suitcase of Insanity" and dig through the suitcase.

"What is that?" Nile asks.

"Good question," I grin evilly, "this is my 'Insane Authoress Suitcase of Insanity!' And it has a bunch of random stuff in it suck as fried chicken, my computer, all the stuff we need for playing paintball, sugar, signs in case of a protest..."

"We get it..." Nile does an anime fall.

"Why do you have that suitcase?" Tim looks rather shocked.

"It's to keep insanity available at all times!" I clap my hands, "but still, I'm bored!"

"We could look around Italy. The last time we were here, Demure, Dynamis, Tithi, and I were running away from you and your spray-paint gocty," Nile suggested.

"That would be a good idea," Tim nodded.

"Then it's settled, we're going around Italy while we're waiting for requests!" I grab my suitcase of insanity and walk out with Nile and Tim. I run around screaming, "We need requests!" Nile and Tim anime sweat-drop as I run through town.

"Gocty!" the Nile and Tim shout and start chasing me, "get back here and get your insanity under control!"

Everyone nearby stares at me whispering something about how crazy I am. I stop running at a water-fountain and pull scuba-equipment from my suitcase. Ten. I jump, "Let's see, how many coins can I find at the bottom of this fountain?"

"What are you doing in there?" someone asks me while their walking by.

"Looking for coins," I put on a serious face, "I'm looking for coins, and of you think I'm crazy... Oh well!" I grin and splash water on him for no good reason, "Do you want to jump in?!"

The man backs away slowly. Tim and Nile find me and yell, "Gocty?! What are you doing in a fountain?!"

"I'm looking for coins," I dive back under the water in search of more coins. Nile and Tim convince me to come out, and I take off the diving suit revealing my regular clothing, "These suits are really good at keeping cloths dry."

I pack up my suitcase and move on with Nile and Tim, "So what should we do now?"

"To be honest, I don't know," Nile looks around Italy, "this place is pretty nice though. Maybe we could just tour the place."

A spaceship lands in the middle of town. "It's the aliens!" I run up to the aliens, "hello!"

The aliens wave at me. Their translator waves his arm, "It's nice to see you Gocty and Nile!" The hug the aliens while everyone except for Tim, Nile and I stand there not knowing what to do.

Screams fill the air.

"AHHHH! Aliens!"

"We're being attacked!"

"An invasion!"

I holler, "CALM DOWN PEOPLE! ALIENS ARE FRIENDLY!"

People stop and stare at me, "Hey, wasn't that the crazy kid who ran through town?"

"We should go..." the alien translator tells me. The aliens blast the town with a beam that makes you forget certain events that happened. Everyone who saw the aliens forgot that they even landed here. Well, everyone except Nile, Tim, and I.

I see Sophie and Wales walking around town and wave at them, "Sophie! Wales! It's me! Gocty! Are you guy dating?!"

Sophie and Wales see me, "RUN!"

"What's gotten into them?" I wonder out loud and look at my watch, "I'll have to find out later. Looks like we're out time for this chapter! And even though this is a clichéd moment for this chapter, read, review, and PM my requests! And don't forget the request part! The rules are at the first chapter! Bye!"

"We didn't have enough screen time!" Nile and Tim scream.

"You can have more screen time when we get to the bold letter part and next chapter!" I yell.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Hey there! Welcome to the bold part at the end!<strong>

**Nile: Okay, here's the deal, we really need requests. And just incase you didn't catch all of the times Gocty reminded you to check the first chapter for request rules, do it after you read this! We really need requests. Wait, I just realized something. Gocty, you capitalized your name. You didn't do before.**

**Me: I just wanted to do it.**

**Tim: Read, review, and send in requests!**

**Me: And do that before I decide to end this fanfic!**

**Tim/; I wanted to say the last line!**

**Me: Oh well. To late *turns off the screen* **


	9. There's a problem

**Me: Hello people! I just have an announcement, there is slight change to the rules for sending requests.**

**Nile: That's right. One person can now send in more that one request.**

**Me: I will try to the change the part in the first chapter of the rules that says one request per person to people can PM me multiple requests as soon as possible.**

**Tim: Are we starting?**

**Nile and I: Yup.**

* * *

><p>"Like I said in the bold part in the beginning, you can now send me multiple requests as long as you follow all the other rules, especially the PM part!" I announce, "one more thing. Today, we have a special guest, my oc Misty! If you read chapter five, you know who she is. Misty will be taking my place in this chapter. You're most likely wondering 'Gocty?! Why are you doing this?! Why are you leaving us?!' Don't worry, I'm only going to be gone for one chapter! My other oc Blossom and I are heading off into the time of the blader warriors and driving our ancient friends crazy! Oh, and I almost forgot to do something..."<p>

I take out a fish and slap it on Nile's face. "W-what is that?!" Nile screamed.

"It's a trout. Rosieoliveto7 wanted me to do that," I start laughing hysterically.

"What?!" Nile is still in shock.

I calm down from laughing in a few minutes, "You know, a trout. It's a type of fish Nile."

"O-okay then," Nile laughed nervously.

"See you next chapter! I'm really sorry I have to leave rosieoliveto7! I know you sent the request for this chapter, and I want to thank you." I grab a suitcase and put on a straw hat and sunglasses just to make the scene more realistic and leave Italy from a space-time portal.

Misty enters and sits in the chair a sat in after I left, "Hello! And welcome. You are probably upset, but before you, the audience, decide get out the pitch forks and 'We want Gocty Back' signs to start a protest, this chapter will be just as funny as the ones with Gocty."

"This chapter," Tim starts to talk, "we will be discussing why Benkei blows up pumpkins. I myself am wondering about the reason behind Benkei making pumpkins explode. As Gocty said earlier, we would like to thank rosieoliveto7 for the request. Nile, would you mind turning on the TV?"

Nile turns on the TV, "enjoy this chapter."

* * *

><p>Benkei put some dynamite in a pumpkin. Kenta saw the dynamite, "Benkei?! What are you doing?!" Kenta disconnected the wire that would be used to light up the dynamite from the dynamite.<p>

"I need to blow up that pumpkin!" Benkei exclaims.

"Why?" Kenta sounds confused, "and where did you get that dynamite?"

"I'm busy," Benkei reconnects the dynamite and blows up the pumpkin, and he gets a bunch of other pumpkins to blow up. Kenta sighed and left.

Kenta walked through the city frustrated, "Why is Benkei blowing up pumpkins?!" Kenta continues walking.

* * *

><p>Misty panics, "Nile! Pause the video!"<p>

Nile pauses the video, "Why? Gocty was telling me not pause the video so much a few chapters ago."

"We have a problem!" Misty pulled a huge chart that had something written on the side in the room and put on a pair of glasses, "this is an insanity chart. It measures how much insanity is in the universe. And the insanity levels are lowering big time for some unknown reason! The insanity force is dropping, so we can't break the fourth wall. This fanfic needs the breaking of the fourth wall to report this story! We need to fix the insanity force!"

"So how do we do that?" Tim asks.

"How am I supposed to know?! Insanity force is very mysterious!" Misty shouted, "not even fanfiction authors know much about, and they're the ones who control it!"

"Oh..." Tim started to think, "we have to fix the insanity force. But we don't know how..."

"I was actually enjoying reporting strange behaviors," Nile frowned.

"And that's not all," Misty commented, "insanity force give authors their powers! No insanity force equals no powers! And insanity force is one of the forces in the universe that keeps everything in order!"

"As much as I hate being kidnapped for truth or dares, I am willing to help fix the insanity force. Besides, the universe could... you know... I don't really know how the describe it..." Nile added in.

"Let's get out of here and save the insanity force!" Misty announced.

Nile, Tim, and Misty set off in an overly clichéd group of three to save the universe and the insanity force.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so Nile, Tim, and Misty are off to save the insanity force. Authors can join in the quest to save the insanity force too with their powers either not working or going crazy. Just PM me if you want in on this. I promise I'll finish your request rosieoliveto7!<strong>


	10. Finishing Rosieo's Request

**Me: We need to fix the insanity force!**

**TheAlmightyFireHawk: And I'm in this chapter!**

**rosieoliveto7: Me to!**

**Me: Let's get this thing started!**

* * *

><p>FireHawk walk through town and approached Kyoya, "Hey Kyoya!"<p>

"AHHHH!" Kyoya starts screaming and attempts to run away.

"Not so fast!" FireHawk starts chasing after Kyoya, and when she wanted to summon her mustard gun, "what?! This has never happened to me before! Where's the mustard gun?! Maybe I could throw a cat at Kyoya." She tries to get a cat but no luck, "MY AUTHORESS POWERS ARN'T WORKING!"

Kyoya sighs, "That's a relief."

A time machine appears out of nowhere, and I step out, "THERE IS SOMETHING SERIOUSLY WRONG WITH MY AUTHORESS POWERS! I tried to produce a space-time portal, but nothing's working! I had to call the International Space Program to get a time machine to get back to present time after traveling back in time last chapter to annoy the blader warriors!"

My oc Blossom jumps out the time machine after me, "I got a call from Misty! She says that there's a problem with the insanity force!"

"The what force?" Kyoya sounds curious. Kyoya and Blossom look at each other and blush. "H-hey there..." Kyoya could barely find his voice.

I jump in between the possible couple, "This is a humor category story, not a romance one! I already mentioned that about nine chapters ago! Besides, I'm saving your pairing for another fanfic! We have to save the insanity force!"

"Some tell what is the insanity force in the first place!" Kyoya yells.

Blossom clears her throat, "The insanity force is a mysterious force in the universe. Us ocs know the most about them, but the fanfiction authors are he ones who control the insanity force through their insane authoress powers. In fact, their authoress powers come from the insanity force, and without it, the author powers stop working!"

"That's a good thing," Kyoya shrugs.

"Insanity force is also in of the forces in the universe that keep the world I order and is needed for time to function properly. And a bunch of other important stuff..." Blossom finishes what she is saying.

"Oh..." Kyoya anime falls.

"So we have to fix it!" FireHawk waves her arms, "Blossom, do you have anymore information about the insanity force?"

"Ocs know the most about the insanity force, but even our knowledge about the insanity force is pretty limited," Blossom sighs.

Nile, Tim, and Misty appear out of nowhere.

"What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you guys be in one Julian's over sized rooms?" I ask, "And how did you get here? The space-time portals I usually use are not working."

Misty pants, "We stole Julian's helicopter! We can't report the behaviors of MBF characters because of the problem with the insanity force."

"Wait..." FireHawk realizes something, "Nile, Tim, Misty, how did you drive the helicopter? I am pretty sure that you guys don't know how to drive that thing. I could be wrong..."

"Oh," Misty looks at the helicopter behind them, "I drove. To be honest, none of us know how the drive that thing. The helicopter has taken some... light damage at the very least..." The helicopter starts falling apart, "Oh well. The helicopter might have taken a beating, but Julian and his family are rather wealthy. Just look at how much money they have! I'm sure they can replace the helicopter."

"I was hoping that we could use that helicopter..." I face-palm.

Rosieoliveto7 randomly falls from somewhere, "My powers are going crazy!" A flower-pot falls and breaks, "My powers are causing flower pots to randomly appear for some reason!"

"There's a problem with the insanity force," FireHawk informs rosieo, "the insanity force is what gives fanfiction authors their powers, and it also keeps the universe in check... Okay, enough standing around! The insanity force has to be saved! One way or another..."

"So how do we do that?" Nile wonders.

"There might be an answer..." Tim darts his eyes around, "we need to go to my shop." We go to Tim's shop and enter. Tim pulls out a small box, "This is way to another realm outside of the space-time continuum.

"I think this story is starting to get predictable," I scratch my head, "what do you think FireHawk, rosieo?"

"We don't have time to worry about that..." Nile faints for a few seconds. The box makes a portal dragging us into... somewhere... We open our eyes to see that we're in a dark purple environment with random stuff flying around such as a frying pan, some pencils, and a pyramid here and there.

"Where are we?" rosieo asks.

"We are outside of space-time," Tim looks around, "watch out!" A giant statue of Zeus hurtles towards us.

"We're floating!" FrieHawk dances around in a floating type of way, "so is this where the insanity force is? Because a see an insanity force scale thingy that measures the insanity force, and according to that scale, the insanity force levels are dangerously low."

"Yeah," rosieo agrees, "it says that we need more randomness to boast the levels of insanity."

"How do you know that?" Kyoya grunts.

"Simple," rosieo starts answering Kyoya's question, "there's something written over there that says that the insanity levels are dangerously low and randomness and insanity is needed."

"So how do we increase the levels of insanity?" FireHawk taps the scale and starts to think, "I know! We can continue with 'Explaining the Behavior of MFB characters!' Hopefully it's insane enough."

"Blossom, Tim, Kyoya, Nile, and I will try to figure out how to restore the insanity force. FireHawk, roseieo, and gocty, you guys host 'Explaining the Behavior of MFB Characters' to try to increase the levels of insanity!" Misty orders.

"Are there any chairs lying around?" I ask. Then, three chairs float by, "Oh. Okay." FireHawk, rosieo, and I sit in the chairs. I sit in my chair, "Now, we can finally get back to rosieo's request. And we will get to another request I got. Thank-you for being so patient! Is there a TV floating around to?"

"Yay!" rosieo smiles.

A TV floats by. FireHawk grabs it and turns it on, "Getting back to, why Benkei blows up pumpkins! Check out the last chapter if you want to refresh your memory on what happened before the insanity force dropped!"

* * *

><p>Kenta walks through the city frustrated, "Why is Benkie blowing up pumpkins?!" Kenta continues walking.<p>

"I'll tell you why kid," Kyoya steps next to Kenta, "it all started one Halloween morning..."

Flashback to a few years ago:

Kyoya looks at Benkei's chocolate, "I love chocolate. I want that chocolate!" Kyoya's mouth starts to water. Kyoya starts sneaking around in the pumpkin patch, "I'm going to get noticed. What can I do to sneak around better?"

Kyoya looks at the pumpkin he is hiding behind, "I think I an idea..." Kyoya gets a huge pumpkin and brings it back to the city and to his house. Kyoya starts carving a of the top part off. He pulls off the top part of the pumpkin proceeding to scoop out the seeds and pumpkin guts.

He carves a scary face in the pumpkin for good measure, "There." Kyoya cuts two small holes in the bottom of his pumpkin just large enough to put his legs through. He brings the pumpkin to the field of pumpkins. He saw Benkei eating chocolate.

Kyoya climbed in the pumpkin and jump in front of Benkei shouting, "I AM THE RILER OF ALL PUMPKINS! GIVE ME YOUR CHOCOLATE!"

Benkei screams, "MOMMY! AHHHHHH!" He runs away. Kyoya smirked and grabbed Benkei's chocolate.

Later that day, Kyoya saw Benkei putting gunpowder in pumpkin and lighting them on fire. "The pumpkins are going to take my candy!"

Kyoya anime sweat-drops, "Seriously Benkei?"

End of Flashback:

"So that's what happened," Kyoya finished the story, "I still can't believe that Benkei actually fell for that!"

Kenta backs away slowly whispering to himself, "Lesson learned, it's a bad idea to steal candy from Benkei. It's also a worse idea to have chocolate in front of Kyoya."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Benkei thought that pumpkins were going to steal his candy!" FireHawk bursts out laughing.<p>

"Join us for the next chapter. And hope that we can save the insanity force!" rosieo and I wave, "bye!"


	11. Some important stuff

"Hey, FireHawk, what you doing?" I ask FireHawk who is typing from her computer.

FireHawk continues typing, "I'm typing up the next chapter of DA RANDOMNESS! I'm trying to boast the levels of insanity by updating." As FireHawk is typing, the scale that measures insanity stars going up.

"I think it's working!" rosieo points at the insanity scale.

"I think you guys are on to something..." I grin evilly for no reason.

"What?" FireHawk and rosieo shrug.

I look at the insanity scale, "Think about it. Every time an insanity fic gets published or updated, the levels of insanity go up. And FireHawk is typing the next chapter of DA RANDOMNESS! The insanity levels are going up little by little."

"I think I understand where you're going with this gocty," rosieo thinks for a few seconds.

"Yeah," FireHawk agrees, "maybe if they're more insanity fanifcs, the insanity levels will go up!"

"Maybe..." I respond, "let me just switch to the bold font really quick."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: There.<strong>

**FireHawk: This is usually at the end of chapters.**

**rosieo: Is this an announcement?**

**Me: Yes. And there might be a way to save the insanity force! All we need is more insanity fanfics!**

**FireHawk and rosieo: So is this a contest?**

**Me: Yeah! I've always wanted to do a contest. This is actually a contest! Just write an insanity fic! I'll announce the winner in a later chapter! Here the rules. **

**RULE(S):**

***I need a way of identifying if you are in on the contest. If you are writing an insanity fanfic for the contest, you need to put #savetheinsanityforce in your summary**

***It has to be humor.**

**Me: Well, there are only two rules so... Yeah...**

**Nile: Do you guys realize that the chapter already started?**

**FireHawk, rosieo, and I: Oh! Okay!**

* * *

><p>I turn on the TV, "Okay people! As you know, I randomly put up a contest for some odd reason. This request is from ImmaRebelGrrrl. Thank-you for being so patient! This is way Benkei yells 'pervert!' at an innocent person."<p>

* * *

><p>"Pervert!" Benkei yelled.<p>

"Benkei?!" Kenta screamed, "what has been going in with you lately?! First, you blow up pumpkins, and second, you're yelling 'pervert' at random people!"

"I'll tell you," Benkei sighed, "it all began during New Year's Eve a few years ago when I was still a Face Hunter..."

* * *

><p>A few years ago when Benkei was still a Face Hunter:<p>

Snow fell as Benkei walk down the streets, "It's a new year! I'm so happy!" Benkei literally jumped for joy. Kyoya rolled hid eyes as he watched Benkei jumping and face-palmed.

"I can't believe he's a Face Hunter," Kyoya shook his head.

"Lighten up Kyoya pal!" Benkei wrapped his arm around Kyoya's shoulder, "it's the New Year! Snow is falling, everyone's celebrating, you need to enjoy holidays! Because hating you're missing out on a lot if you hate all the holidays!"

"The only holiday I actually like is Halloween when I can steal people's candy and scare them," Kyoya brushed Benkei's hand off him.

Then, a random person tripped Benkei, and Benkei fell on the snow, "OUCH!"

Kyoya walked away, "Deal with it yourself."

Benkei got up and stared into the sky, "What can I do to impress Kyoya... Okay Benkei, think about it. What describes Kyoya? He's very mean, cold-hearted, hate things and people for reason..."

A few hours later, Kyoya saw Beknei, but acted a differently from earlier...

"Pervert!" Benkei yelled.

Kyoya looked at Benkei, "Hey Benkei. What are you doing?" Benkei yell pervert again. Kyoya smile, "Now you're finally getting what I'm trying to tell you..."

Benkei heard those words and leaped in the air for joy, "YES! I impressed Kyoya! I will always do this! Once in a while..."

* * *

><p>"So you're doing this to impress Kyoya?" Kenta asked.<p>

"Yes. And even though I'm not a Face Hunter anymore, it's become a habit..." Benkei sighed.

"Don't worry," Kenta smiled, "I'll help you break that habit! One way or another..."

"You're the best friend I can have!" Benkei hugged Kenta.

"You're crushing me!" Kenta shouted.

"Sorry..." Benkei stopped hugging Kenta.

* * *

><p>"That was so sweet!" rosieo giggled.<p>

"Who knew Kyoya could be such a jerk!" FireHawk floated around laughing.

"Don't forget!" I screamed, "we still need requests, and your open to PM if you want to be involved in fixing the insanity force! And don't forget about the contest! Save the insanity force!"

Rosieo pulled out her computer, "Which reminds me, I have to update 'Ryuga's playlist."

"I think we have a break through on figuring out the insanity force!" Misty exclaimed.


	12. Insanity Problems!

"You have a way to fix the insanity force?!" FireHawk sounded hopeful.

"Nope," Misty shrugged, "I just remembered where I left my favorite necklace. And I always wanted to say that we had a break through."

Nile anime fell. "How many times is Nile going to anime fall, face-palm, or sweat-drop?" I scratched my head.

"That isn't to important right now..." Nile anime fell again.

"See?" I poke Nile, "and we still need requests! One more thing, there is no winner of the contest yet because only one person wrote an insanity fanifc or updated one to save the insanity force! The rules are in chapter eleven! Thanks the entry FireHawk!"

"No problem," FireHawk nodded.

Suddenly, MidnightEclipse15 came crashing in on Eclipse, her black Pegasus, "MY POWERS ARE NOT WORKING! AND MY PAINT SPHERES ARE GOING HAYWIRE!" Eclipse let Midnight climb off him when Midnight brushed the dust off her causing a paint sphere to hit rosieo splattering paint on her, "Sorry! My paint spheres are going crazy! Hey gocty!"

"Do you want to host the show with us?" I ask.

"Okay!" Midnight agreed.

"We don't have any requests..." rosieo looked down at her flashcards.

"Oh..." laugh nervously, "PEOPLE! I HAVE ALREADY SAID THIS IN PAST CHAPTERS! WE NEED REQUESTS TO KEEP THE SHOW RUNNING!"

Eclipse started floating around when he bumped into a small wooden box. "How many boxes are going to be in this fanfic?" I grab the box finding a note inside, "Hey! There's a note in the box!" Everyone gathers around me to see the note as start reading it, "The note says: _If you find this note and the insanity force is low, this piece of paper has the answer. First, you need to go outside of the space-time continuum to host an insane show, _Done that, _second, the there needs to be more insanity fanfics on the fanfiction net,_ we're trying to get more insanity fics, _and last, the people who are hosting the show need to do random stuff to try to boost the insanity levels."_

"We need to do insane random stuff!" rosieo exclaimed.

"Everybody do the flop!" my little brother screams.

"How did you get here?!" I shout.

He(I'm not going to give out my brother's name for safety reasons) grins, "I found a small box and got suck into here! And why are we floating?"

"We might as well do the flop," FireHawk shrugs. Everyone in the area bounces down on their stomachs doing the flop, and the insanity levels go up a little. Then, everyone starts randomly dancing.

We do bunch of other random stuff such as chasing a donkey, having a party, and slapping Nile in the face.

"Do you really have to do that?" Nile rubbed his sore cheek, "slapping me in the face hurts. For me anyway."

"The insanity levels are still not increasing that much!" FireHawk shakes the insanity scale.

Rosieo ponders, "What should we do that is insane? I think the insanity force problem is starting to affect my insanity!"

"Come to think about it, I'm starting to feel less insane," I look around, "raise your hand if you're feeling less insane than normal." Everyone raises their hands.

"What can we do without our insanity?!" FireHawk panics. Everyone shrugs.

"Oh no..." I shake my head, "we need to save the insanity force."

"It's time for the commercial break," Nile turns on the commercials.

"I hate commercial breaks," Blossom pouts.

"We really need the break," Nile sits down a chair, "With the insanity force problems, our insanity is thinning."

"Maybe we could do something during the commercial break," I pace or rather float around, "we can... (pause for dramatic effect) watch My Little Pony Friendships is Magic!"

"That show?" Kyoya sticks his tongue out, "that show is terrible!"

"Don't say bad things about My Little Pony Friendship is Magic!" I shake Kyoya, "it's my second favorite TV show! I only like Metal Fight Beyblade Better! Besides, we have to boost the inanity levels one way or another!


	13. Songs

"Watching My Little Pony Friendship is Magic is torture..." Kyoya ran or rather floated around in circles.

"It's a good show!" I shake Kyoya, "hello viewers! Welcome to the next chapter! WE DON'T HAVE ANY REQUESTS! WE REALLY NEED THEM! I HAVE BEEN SAYING THAT FOR SEVERAL CHAPTERS! COME ON PEOPLE! Anyway, we still need to do something insane for this chapter so... What can we do?"

As soon as I finish talking, havarti2 and The Utterly Fabulous Z come crashing come crashing in. Havarti slid off Buckbeak while Fabulous Z got thrown off a giant aardvark. "Hey guys!" harvarti waved, "Fabulous Z and I saw a box thingy and jumped through it! And we found this note!" she held up a note.

"Let me see that," FireHawk snatched the note from havartand and started to read when everyone piled up around her, "it looks like the note gocty read. It says: _If you are reading this note, THEN READ FIRST NOTE YOU DUMMY! OR YOU"RE NOT GOING TO UNDERSTAND THIS ONE! YOU READ IT? GOOD. __The person who wrote this note forget to tell about one detail for saving the insanity force. There needs to be a gathering of at least seven insane authors in order for the process of saving the insanity force to work. So before you powers go crazy or not work, SAVE THE INSANITY FORCE BEFORE THE WORLD GETS COVER IN CREAM AND WEATHER PATTERNS CHANGE DRAMATICLY!" _

"Oh, so we just needed more insane authoresses for the insane stuff to work," Midnight shrugged, "so let's see. One two three four five six... Wait!, we need more authors!"

"We need one more author!" roseio screams, "people! we need one more author to save the insanity force so PM gocty already! So what can we do now? We don't have any requests." She starts to think about the ways we cause insanity.

Then, havarti and Fabulous Z start sneezing and rock candy starts raining down from storm clouds on us followed by a statue someone from the Renaissance carved. "Sorry! Power malfunction!" harvarti and Fabulous Z continue sneezing.

Other TV shows and anime shows get pelted with falling rock candy to including but not limited to Fairy Tail, Hetalia, and Big Bang Theory.

"I can sense that other TV shows are getting attacked with rock candy..." havarti starts twitching.

"Your twitching like Pinkie Pie did in 'Feeling Pinkie Keen," I notice.

"No more My Little Pony references! Or My Little Pony general!" Kyoya shouts.

"For some reason," Fabulous Z paces sround, "I feel that Beyblade characters are singing the Beyblade theme song for Metal Fury..."

"There one way to find out if your predictions are correct," O turn on the TV. The TV shows us that several different shows are attacked with rock candy from the sky along with Tithi, Yu, and Kenta singing the Beyblade Metal Fury opening song."

"What are Tithi, Yu, and Kenta singing?" Nile asks.

"The opening song to Beyblade Metal Fury. Duh," FireHawk kicks a random punching bag that is floating around, "Metal Fight Beyblade is an anime/ TV show."

"What do you mean it's a TV show with an opening song?" the Beyblade characters exclaim.

"Slow down on the talking guys!" I yell from my chair while typing on my computer, "I need to type this on my computer for the update to happen you know!"

"I have an idea about what we can explain," rosieo suggests, "we can report why Tithi, Kenta, and Yu sing the Beyblade Metal Fight opening song!"

"Great idea!" Everyone sits down in a chair as Blossom flips the TV switch.

* * *

><p>"Kenta is softly singing the Metal Fury Beyblade opening song, "Beyblade, Beyblade, let it rip."<p>

"What song are you singing?" Tithi and Yu ask.

"I don't really know, I just heard it somewhere, and it's stuck in head," Kenta replied, "but I do know where I heard it." Kenta lead his two friends to a grassy meadow with a laptop on it.

* * *

><p>"Wait!" I scream, "HOW DID THOSE THREE GET THEIR HANDS ON MY LAPTOP?!"<p>

"That is your laptop!" Fabulous Z inspects the image of the laptop, "back to the explanation." I grumble while pressing play on the video.

Just then, a flower-pot crashes down and breaks. "My powers are still acting up..." rosieo giggles.

Then, books start to pound down on us. Misty and Blossom use their powers (these are NOT insane authoress powers. Misty and Blossom have water elemental powers)to make a shield of ice. "That's better," Kyoya sighs. The video continues.

* * *

><p>"Isn't that gocty's computer?" Yu pokes my computer.<p>

"I think so," Tithi nods.

Kenta turns on my computer, and my computer plays the Beyblade Metal Fury theme song, "Beyblade, Beyblade, let it rip! Let's fight, an epic battle, face off, and spin the metal..."

"It's a catchy song," Yu snaps his fingers along to the music.

"You're right," Tithi taps his foot.

"What other songs are on there?" Yu kneels down with Tithi and Kenta. Kenta clicks on another random song called "Let the Bodies Hit the Floor" by Drowning Pool(it's a real song.)

Loud music erupts from the computer, "Let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the... FLOOR! Beaten, why for (why for.) Can't take much more. Here we go, here we go now. One, nothing wrong with me, two, nothing wrong with me, three, nothing wrong with me, four, nothing wrong with me!... HEY, GO! HEY, GO! HEY, GO! HEY, GO! HEY, GO!"

"Does gocty actually like this song?!" Yu presses his hands on his ears. The three turn off my computer and run away.

* * *

><p>"And to answer your question Yu, yes, I actually like that song. Who wouldn't?" I answer Yu's question, "BUT THEY STILL HOW NO RIGHT TO USE MY LAPTOP WITHOUT ASKING! I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!"<p>

"If you do that, Tsuabsa and Dynamis are going to kill you, powers or no powers, gocty," Nile warns me.

"So send us requests and if you want to, PM gocty if you want to be in this fanfic!" Blossom waves good-bye for the chapter, "an don't forget about the contest! Rules are on chapter eleven!"


	14. We're Saved!

"The chapter's starting!" Nile points at his imaginary watch.

"I have a request!" FireHawk hands me a flashcard while skipping up to me.

I take it, "Thanks! So what request is it... Of course, it is from FireHawk, and the request is why Madoka kills people on her team in a videogame that's called Halo. I don't know that much about videogames... In fact, I've never heard of that videogame before FireHawk requested the request... Oh well!"

Havarti turns on the TV when Eclipse gallops in with a note in his mouth. "How many notes are we going to come across?!" Midnight takes the note, "it says: _The last note said that seven insane authors needed, but there was a mistake! Only six authors are needed, and the last note forgot to mention that we need a Pegasus for the insanity to work! NOW SAVE THE INSANITY FORCE AND THE KNOWN UNIVERSE! WE'RE NOT SURE HOW THE INSANITY FORCE SHORTAGE WILL AFFECT DARK MATTER! One more thing, to keep the insanity force at a stable rate, there needs to be enough insanity fanifcs! NOW SAVE THE UNIVERSE! I"M TELLING YOU TO DO IT!"_

"What is it with these notes?!" my brother shouts.

"No idea," I shrug, "although I have a feeling that the scene with the notes is over clichéd... I like writing it!" And we turn our attention back to the TV.

* * *

><p>"Madoka?! Why are you killing me in the videogame?! We're on the same team!" Ginga waves his arm in front of Madoka. Madoka continues to furiously press the buttons on her controller trying to kill all of her teammates in the videogame.<p>

"Force of habit!" Madoka stares at the TV as havarti jumps out of nowhere with a glitter pie.

"NOT YOU AGAIN!" Ginga and Madoka scream. She laughs evilly and throws the glitter pie at Ginga.

"HOW MANY TIMES AM I GOING TO GET HIT WITH A GLITTER PIE?!" Ginga bolts out the door.

"So why do you kill your teammate in the Halo videogame?" havarti asks.

Madoka thinks back into her memories, "I remember when it started becoming a habit a few months ago..."

Flashback:

Madoka started to fix Cosmic Pegasus angry because Ginga broke Pegasus for the third time this week. She turned on a song called "Angel of Darkness" by Alex C. and sung along with the music, "Angel of darkness, angel of darkness, the world is in your hands, but I will fight until the end. Angel of darkness, angel of darkness, don't follow your command, but I will fight, and I will stand."

She finished a few hours later with the song on repeat to find that the song got stuck in her head, and she couldn't stop humming it. Madoka went to the WBBA HQ to return Cosmic Pegasus to Ginga.

"Ginga?" Madoka entered the training room, where Ginga spent this time of day, "I got Pegasus!"

Ginga zoomed up to Madoka, "Thank-you Madoka! Thank-you so much!" Ginga roughly shook Madoka's hand, and rubbed Pegasus against his cheek, "who's a good bey? You are! Yes you are Pegasus!"

He dashed off to go train where Chris shouted from across the stadium, "So Ginga, are we going to battle or what?" Madoka sweat-dropped always shocked when Ginga got back Pegasus.

"He's in love with his bey..." Madoka sighed.

Madoka walked grumbling off to find Hickaru to talk to her before she had to go back to work and finish repairing all the beys to find Hickaru playing some videogame called Halo on her lunch break, "Hey Hickaru, what game are you playing?"

"It's called Halo. Blossom gave it to me," Hickaru handed Madoka the second controller, "want to play?" Madoka nodded and took the controller. Madoka started to got more frustrated as she couldn't get the song "Angel of Darkness out of her head.

"I LOST AGAIN?!" Madoka yelled so loud that everyone on the surrounding floors could hear her, "AND THAT'S NOT ALL! I HAVE THIS SONG STUCK IN MY HEAD, AND I'M SO MAD RIGHT NOW! I HAVE THIS SONG THAT KEEPS REPEATING IN MY HEAD WITH A BUNCH OF REPEARS TODAY! AHHHH!"

"Calm down Madoka!" Hickaru patted Madoka's back, "I know that a lot of anger has built up in you for a long time."

Madoka jabbed her fingers into the controller making Hickaru die in the game. She repeated the process over and over until she finally calmed down, and returned to work, "I might have a new anger management technique..."

End of Flashback:

"So killing people in the videogame is way to manage your anger?" havarti questioned.

Madoka nodded, "Yup."

"Interesting..." havarti rubbed her chin, "I have to go! Bye! It was fun talking to you!"

* * *

><p>"Check out the insanity scale!" Fabulous Z pointed at the scale.<p>

"According to my calculations," Misty pointed to same complicated calculations on her paper, "we only need to explain one more behavior to bring the insanity force to stable levels and have something special later."

"I have a request!" I exclaimed while clicking on my PM inbox, "it's from shadowroselily. Thanks! Explaining why Ryuga, Kyoya, and Aguma while eating a gummy bear, nacho cheese, peanut butter, and French toast sandwiches. And they wear pink tutus and randomly say that they're Batman. Hey, I didn't know that computer recognize the word 'Batman.' And they don't recognize the word 'Beyblade!' Oh well."

Tim turns on the TV, "Have a nice time with this scenario."

* * *

><p>Kyoya walks to the downstairs of B-Pit with a jar of peanut butter, French toast, nacho cheese, and gummy bears as he sits on the couch putting the peanut butter, nacho cheese, and gummy bears in-between to slices of French toast.<p>

"That's gross," Ryuga sticks his tongue out.

"It tastes really good," Kyoya shrug, "Wait... RYUGA?! WHAT THE F*CK ARE YOU DOING HERE?! AND WHY WAS MY CURSING JUST CENSORED?! AND HOW ARE YOU STILL F*CKING ALIVE?! AND WHY WAS MY CURSING CENSORED AGAIN?!"

"KYOYA!" Dynamis shouted from upstairs, "WHY IN HADES ARE YOU CURSING?! IT IS CLEARLY INAPPROPRIATE! IF TITHI WAS HERE I WOULD SEND YOU TO HADES WITHOUT THINKING!"

Kyoya ignored Dynamis. Dynamis stomped out of B-***.

"Why is the word B-Pit being censored?" Madoka demands an answer.

"There's something wrong with the censoring equipment! Sorry!" I appear right behind Madoka and disappear a few moments later.

"Oh," Madoka walks away.

Getting back to the Kyoya, Kyoya turned on the TV, and the show The Justice League turned on. Aguma came in and saw the show. For the entire episode, "All three teens had their eyes glued to the screen. When the episode finished, the three yelled, "We want to be Batman! And save people!"

The three of them ran out of B-Pit to the store to get a Batman outfit. Unfortunately for them, the store had no Batman outfits had to settle with pink tutus. Then, some drove past the speed limit on the highway. They shouted, "We're going to stop you evildoer! and I am Batman!" and pounded their fists into the air.

"Evildoer is my line!" Dynamis shouted.

Kyoya, Ryuga, and Aguma skipped down the road eating the peanut butter gummy bear nacho cheese on French toast sandwiches Kyoya made earlier.

"These sandwiches are surprisingly good!" Ryuga ate his sandwich. They also sang "Po Pi Po" by Hatsune Miku, "Po pi po pi po pi po, po pi po pi po..."

"Oh for the love of beyblade! That's a terrible song!" Blossom ran around in circles screaming with Misty.

IN the end, the police dealt with the speeder, but Kyoya, Ryuga, and Aguma thought that they stopped the speeding car. And it became their routine from that day.

* * *

><p>"That's so weird!" Blossom rolls around laughing. Kyoya bushed redder than Ginga's hair from head to toe.<p>

"Look!" rosieo points at the insanity scale, "looks like the mission is complete! The insanity force got fixed!"

"Well," I wipe an imaginary tear from my eye, "the show has been fun, but the insanity force is fixed... But before the show is over, we have a special chapter for the bloopers! So stay tuned! And the contest is still up! We still need enough insanity fics to keep the insanity force stable! I'll announce the winner next chapter! Don't forget that this fanifc is not quite over yet! We have bloopers next chapter! Bye!"

* * *

><p><strong>You know what I said! The bloopers are next chapter! See you then!<strong>


	15. BLOOPERS! Part 1

**BLOOPERS!**

* * *

><p>"Hello there!" I wave, "like I said last chapter, this chapter is all about the bloopers! Everyone else left, and I know you'll miss everyone that's around, but everyone except for Nile and I need to leave. So presenting all the scenes that got cut out of the fanfic! Oh, and I'll announce the winner at the end of the chapter! I know, I know, you guys really want to figure out the winner! I promise I'll announce the winner!"<p>

Nile turns on the TV, "So these scenes were cut out, and they're really funny!."

* * *

><p><strong>Bloopers of Chapter 1:<strong>

Me: Hello! And welcome to 'Explaining the Behavior of MFB Characters!" And...and... wait! I forgot my lines! *starts rolling on the ground pounding my fist laughing hysterically*

Tithi and Yu: Cut! (Tithi and you are the people who are filming)

Nile: *Whispers in my ear my lines*

Me: Oh, thanks. Nile and I are your hosts...

Tithi and Yu: Wait, can you say that again? The camera wasn't filming.

Nile and I: *face-palm*

* * *

><p>King: *walks down the street for chapter one* La, la, la, la, WHAT IS THAT?!<p>

Yu and Tithi: Cut!

Tithi: What is what?

King: What is that?! *Points to a moldy sandwich*

Yu: Oh... I think that was Benkei's lunch last week...

King: That moldy sandwich is gross!

* * *

><p>My cousin (he's voice acting for the chicken in King's dream, and I'm not going to reveal his real name for safety reasons): Oh, oh! We're starting?!<p>

Tithi and Yu: Cut!

My cousin: Okay, I'm ready. *clears throat* No you're not! *continues with his line*

* * *

><p>Nile: Yup. He still hasn't... h-hasn't... Wait, I feel a sneeze coming on! *starts sneezing like crazy*<p>

Tithi and Yu: Cut!

Nile: Okay, I think *sneezes* I'm starting to stop sneezing. Okay, okay, I'm ready. Yup, he still hasn't figured that out.

* * *

><p><strong>Bloopers of Chapter 2:<strong>

Nile: I have a question. Wouldn't it..."

Tithi and Yu: Cut!

Nile: Why?

Tithi: You're supposed to look down at the flashcard first.

Nile: Oh...

* * *

><p>Kyoya: What the? What are you guys rambling about? *trips over a computer* AH!<p>

Me: Oops! Sorry! That's my computer!

Tithi and Yu: Cut! Are you okay Yo-yo?

Kyoya: I'm fine. And don't. Call. ME YO-YO!

Me: Chill Yo-yo.

Kyoya: *grumbles*

* * *

><p>Tsubasa: All cultures have their fair share of superstitions... Hold on! My hairclips are loose! *adjusts his hairclips* Wait... This might take awhile...<p>

Tithi and Yu: Cut!

Tsubasa: *crawls down on the floor to pick up the hairclips that start to fall out of his hair on the ground*

Ginga: *jumps in the room scattering Tsubasa hairclips all over the place breaking some of them* Ouch! I slipped on some water!

Tsubasa: My hairclips! Some if them broke!

Me: *comes rushing in with a small box of hairclips* I got hairclips! *hands Tsubasa hairclips*

Tsubasa: Thanks *takes the hairclips*

* * *

><p>Tim: Come in... *starts laughing* Sorry! I had an outburst of laughing.<p>

Tithi and Yu: Cut!

Yu: Um, Tim... *points to a spider on his back* There's a spider on your back...

Tim: WHAT?! *Finds a spider on his back* There;s a spider on my back...

Yuki: *comes running in* It's a tarantula. My pet tarantula to be exact. Her name's Pearl. Pearl did make an appearance in "Why Beyblade Characters HATE Stuff" in chapter five. Aguma's still afraid of her. *picks up Pearl*

Tim: O-okay then...

* * *

><p><strong>Bloopers of Chapter 3:<strong>

Nile: Um, Gocty... I'm getting some more water... My cup is out of water. *gets up to get more water*

Me: Cut!

Tithi and Yu: *pauses the camera*

Nile: I'm back. *comes back in the room and sits in his chair*

* * *

><p>Nile: *turns on the TV, and the TV plays the video*<p>

Tithi and Yu: Cut!

Yu: The TV's supposed to play My Little Pony Friendship is Magic!

Nile: Why?

Me: I thinks it's for the humor...

Nile: Oh...

* * *

><p>Tsubasa: *tries to hiss bout then starts to cough* O-oh dear... Eh... eh...<p>

Ginga: Okay?

Tsubasa: My throat... Eh... Okay, okay, I'm okay... eh...

Tithi and Yu: Cut! Are you okay Tsubasa?!

Tsubasa: Yeah... eh... okay... I'm okay... Okay, okay, I'm fine.

* * *

><p>Me: *eats an apple but has difficulty chewing and spits out spit covered apple* Oh... I need a paper towel to wipe off my apple...<p>

Tithi and Yu: Cut!

Nile: *hands me a paper towel* Paper towel, here.

Me: *grabs the paper towel* Thanks Nile.

Nile: Welcome.

* * *

><p><strong>Bloopers of Chapter 4:<strong>

Tsubasa: Once I'm in a bad mood, I'm in a bad mood...

Tithi and Yu: Cut!

Tithi: *whispers in Tsubasa's correct lines*

Tsuabsa: Oh... I get it. Okay.

* * *

><p>Kyoya: *attempts to grab Tsubasa's hand but grabs a WBBA agent's lunch instead* Sorry!<p>

Tithi and Yu: Cut!

Kyoya: *give agent back her lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the room where Nile and I are in:<strong>

"Gocty... We're out of time..." Nie looks at the clock.

"What?!" I shout.

"It looks like we're going to have to save the rest of the bloopers for another chapter," Nile shrugs.

"Oh fine..." I pout, "and I need to announce the winner of the contest! Drumroll please!" The sound of a drumroll fills the room. I clear my throat, "And the winner is... rosieoliveto7 for her entry on 'Ryuga's Playlist!' This is just my opinion. The conversation Ryuga had with Zeus got me rolling on the floor laughing!"

"Bye!" Nile pressed the off button for the TV as the chapter ended.


	16. BLOOPERS! Part 2

**BLOOPERS! Part two!**

* * *

><p>Nile stands in the kitchen of the place where the editing is done for chapter refilling his cup of water, "Hello there. You're probably wondering where are we and where is Gocty. To answer your questions, we are in the kitchen of the studio where we edit and revise the chapters and release the chapters. Unfortunately, we usually don't catch all of the mistakes. And Gocty is chasing down an eagle because it stole her phone leaving me to host since someone has to host the show. So these are part two of the scenes that got cut out of the chapters."<p>

Nile turns on the TV to show part two of the bloopers.

* * *

><p><strong>Bloopers of Chapter 5:<strong>

Me: Okay people! We need request... Wait... OMG WHAT IS THAT?!

Tithi and Yu: Cut!

Yuki: *comes in the room running* Sorry Ms. Gocty! My pet tarantula Pearl escaped her enclosure! *pulls out a Pearl's habitat which is a huge clear plastic box with dirt, rocks, plants, and everything part of a spider/tarantula's natural habitat and puts Pearl inside of the habitat* There you go Pearl.

Me: Can I watch Pearl for a little while?

Yuki: Um, okay.

Me: *spends the next hour observing Pearl*

Everyone but me: *falls asleep*

* * *

><p>Hyoma: Isn't that lightning and thunder part supposed to come by now?<p>

Tithi and Yu: Cut!

Kyoya: Oops! Forgot about the thunder and lightning special effects! *turns on thunder and lightning machine on*

Hyoma: That's better.

Misty: *comes running in* Am I late? I had to look for my bey for the past two hours because I missed place it!

Yu: You're on time.

Misty: Okay.

* * *

><p>Misty: *tries to grab Hyoma's shirt but accidentally whacks on the head instead* Sorry!<p>

Misty: Cut!

Hyoma: Ouch! *faints*

Dynamis: *runs in with an icepack* Hyoma!

Me: Someone call the emergency room! Do I look like a doctor?!

Tsubasa: *calls the emergency room* Hello? Yes, someone banged their head and fainted. What?! No! It was not on purpose! We just need a doctor or something for crying out loud! *whispers to us* This might take a while...

* * *

><p>Hyoma: *presses the elevator buttons but forgets to let the camera crew in* Oh no...<p>

Tithi: Cut!

Ten minutes later, Hyoma finally gets out of the elevator.

Hyoma: Looks like I'm going to have to do this all over again... *presses buttons but forgets let the camera crew in again*

Yu: Cut!

Misty: *face-palm*

* * *

><p>Ginga: *runs in with the lemon juice but slips and spills the juice on his eyes* AHHHH! MY EYES! CUT!<p>

Me: Anyone got any soap laying and water around?!

Tsuabsa: *rushes in with soap and a bucket of water*

Ginga: *runs around in circles in pain* AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

><p><strong>Bloopers of Chapter 6:<strong>

Me: *eats a mouth full of chips but has trouble swallowing the food* CUT! Anyone have a glass of water?!

Nile: Shoves my cup of water in my mouth*

Me: *swallows food and water* Thanks.

Nile: Welcome.

* * *

><p>Chris: *types on his computer but knocks over a jar of pickles and gets pickle juice on the keyboard* Um... Cut!<p>

Me: Do we have a spare keyboard?!

Ryo: Yes, yes we do. I've collected plenty of keyboards over the years! *opens a door showing a room full of keyboards*

Me: That's more extreme than my habit of collecting toilet paper rolls for emergencies.

Chris: Why do people collect such weird stuff?

* * *

><p>Nile" *tries to pause the video, but the video won't pause* I can't pause the video! Cut!<p>

Me: You're pressing the wrong button.

Nile: Oh.

Benkei: Can I have some of your chips?

Me: Fine. *gives him a small chip*

* * *

><p>Tim: *steps in the library but trips over a book* Ah! Cut!<p>

Tithi: Are you okay?!

Tim: I think so...

Tithi: You tripped over a book. *picks up book*

Yu: I'm hungry.

Tsubasa: *gives Yu a sandwich*

Yu: Thanks!

Tsubasa: Your welcome.

* * *

><p><strong>Bloopers of Chapter 7:<strong>

Me: People! PLEASE! We need requests! Wait, my mom's calling me... *picks up my phone from my pocket* Mom? What?! I'm late for piano lessons?! I'll be right there! Cut! Guys! I need to go for about thirty minutes to an hour! *makes a space-time portal*

Nile: Looks like we'll have to wait...

An hour later, I return.

Me: I'm back! *holds a bag with music sheets*

* * *

><p>Nile: The fireplace isn't working... Cut!<p>

Julian: *sighs and throws on firewood and lights up the fireplace with a match*

Nile: That's better.

* * *

><p>Zeo: Wait... what am I supposed to do? Cut!<p>

Kyoya: *whispers what Zeo is supposed to do*

Zeo: Oh, oh. Thanks.

* * *

><p>Me: Someone's supposed to bust through the door by now... Cut!<p>

A random person: *bust through the door*

Me: Finally!

Nile and Tim: Um...

* * *

><p><strong>Bloopers of Chapter 8:<strong>

Me: *has difficulty pulling out "Insane Authoress Suitcase of Insanity" This thing is heavy!

Nile and Tim: *helps me*

Me: Thanks!

* * *

><p>Me: *pulls out scuba gear* How do you put this on?! Cut!<p>

Yu: *gives me instructions for putting on scuba gear*

Me: Okay. Thanks. *give Yu back the instructions*

* * *

><p>Aliens: People are supposed to be running and screaming for the show! Cut!<p>

People!: Oh... AHHHH! Aliens!

Aliens: That's better.

Me: *hugs aliens*

* * *

><p>Nile: We didn't...<p>

Tim: We didn't!

Me: You guys are not saying the lines at the same time!

Nile and Tim: Oh...

* * *

><p><strong>Bloopers of Chapter 9:<strong>

Nile: *whispers in my ear*

Me: We're starting?! Oh... Cut!

Tim: *runs in* I'm here! Am I late?!

Me: There you are! You're fine.

* * *

><p>Tim: Where's Misty?<p>

Misty: *trips in* I'm here! I was grabbing a banana!

Me: Cut! Wait... let me get a straw hat...

Nile: The hat's right here!

Me: Oh...

* * *

><p>Benkei: *tries to light the dynamite* How do you light this?! Cut!<p>

Kenta: *shows him how to light the dynamite but accidentally blows up a pumpkin* We need another pumpkin!

Aguma: *drags in pumpkin*

* * *

><p>Misty: P-pause... eh... *coughs*<p>

Nile and Tim: Are you okay?!

Misty: N-need water! Eh!

Tithi: *gives Misty a glass of water* Are you okay Misty?!

Misty: *drinks water* Eh... Thanks!

* * *

><p>Nile: *trips when he's running* Ah!<p>

Tim: Nile! Do you hurt yourself?!

Nile: I'm fine.

Misty: *helps Nile up*

* * *

><p>"We're all out of time today," Nile takes a sip of water.<p>

I run back in, "I'm back! And I got my phone!"

Nile, "We're out of time..."

I drop to m knees screaming, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Aw... I missed the chapter because an eagle stole my phone..." Nile turns off the TV, and the chapter ends.


	17. BLOOPERS! Part 3

**BLOOPERS! Part 3**

* * *

><p>"We're starting!" Yu shouts<p>

"I'M HERE!" I crash in on a griffin.

"Where were you for the past two hours?" Nile asks.

"Well," I slide off the griffin, "I was at this learning program for two hours. I go there on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays for two hours." I go into the kitchen and get a bucket of chopped up watermelon and a sandwich and start stuffing the food into my mouth, "I didn't miss this chapter like last chapter did I?"

"Um... we're just starting the chapter..." Nile responds, "and chew with your mouth closed!"

"You told me that chapters ago," I eat a piece of watermelon and turn on the TV for the bloopers.

* * *

><p><strong>Bloopers of Chapter 10:<strong>

FireHawk: Hey Kyoya!

Kyoya: What is FireHawk doing here?! Did someone forget to tell me something about the plot?! Cut!

Me: You're supposed to scream!

Kyoya: Why?!

Tithi: *whispers important information about the chapter in Kyoya's ear*

Kyoya: Oh... Okay. AHHHH!

* * *

><p>Blossom: WHERE ARE WE?!<p>

Me: I think we got transported ever further back in time than the time of the blader warriors... Let's see, according to the timeline on the time machine, we're... AT THE TIME OF THE SUMERIANS?! If I remember my facts correctly, these people created one of the first civilizations in the world! We need to get back! Hold on, I'll call Tsubasa.

Blossom: How does your phone even work in this time period?

Me: I have this connection on my phone that connects me to my authoress powers and into space-time, and the connection travels through a wormhole in space-time reaching a phone in the modern time. I only use this in emergences like now. Do you know how expensive the phone bill will be if I use this regularly?!

Blossom: *shrugs* We need to got out of here so...

Me: *calls Tsubasa* Hey, Tsubasa... The time machine kind of malfunctioned and brought us to the time of the Sumerians... We need help...

Tsubasa on the other side of the phone: Okay, I'll do my best. Wait... how can you call right now if you're stuck in the ancient times?!

Me: I'll explain that later! Blossom and I need to get back to modern times! I need to host a show here!

* * *

><p>Tim: *drops the small box, and the box breaks* Cut! We need a new magical box!<p>

Kenta: *opens a door to find a closet full of magical boxes spill out and does an anime sweat-drop* What the? Now that's something you don't see everyday...

Ryo: Aside from having a collection of computer keyboards, I also have a collection of magical boxes! *pumps his fist into the air in pride*

Kenta and Tim: *sweat-drop and anime fall*

* * *

><p>rosieo and FireHawk: *bump into each other causing a huge mess of flowerpots to crash into random objects and break* CUT!<p>

Me: How are we going to clean up that huge mess of flowerpots?!

Benkie: No idea.

Me: When did you get here?! You're supposed to be in the scenario!

Benkei: I found this magical box and got sent here.

Me: We already have plenty of scenes where people get sent here because of the box! Benkei... You kind of need to get back to the video so that we can explain why you blow up pumpkins...

Benkei: Oh... *leaves*

* * *

><p>Benkei: How loud am I supposed to scream?<p>

Kyoya: You're not supposed to scream right now! You're supposed to be blabbing on about how much you love candy! Cut!

* * *

><p>Kyoya: *falls out of the pumpkin he is in* Ouch! Cut!<p>

Tithi: Yo-yo! Are you alright?! Are you hurt Yo-yo?!

Kyoya: Don't call me Yo-yo for the millionth time!

Benkei: *hugs Kyoya* Are you okay?!

Kyoya: C-can't breath!

* * *

><p><strong>Bloopers of chapter 11:<strong>

FireHawk: *poke her computer screen* The internet is so slow outside of space-time!

Rosieo: Tell me about it! My computer is taking forever to connect to the internet!

Me: Cut! We need to wait for FireHawk's computer to load and post the next chapter of DA RANDOMNESS!

* * *

><p>Me: Wait, switching to bold font's going to take a while. Cut!<p>

FireHawk: Slow internet?

Me: Yup.

rosieo: My computer is still trying to connect to the internet!

* * *

><p>Me: *loses the remote* Cut! We need another remote!<p>

Tithi: *gives me remote*

Me: Thanks!

* * *

><p>Benkei: *slips on ice* Ouch! Cut!<p>

Kyoya: *grumbles* Get up.

Yu: Don't be a jerk Yo-yo!

Kyoya: What ever.

* * *

><p>Misty: Where's my necklace?<p>

Kyoya: That shell thingy?

Misty: Yes. Did you see it?

Kyoya: I threw it into the ocean.

Misty: WHAT?! THAT WAS MY FAVORITE NECKLACE! AND NOT ONLY THAT! THAT NECKLACE HAS MAGICAL POWERS! *dives in the ocean to get her necklace*

* * *

><p><strong>Bloopers of Chapter 12<strong>

Midnight: AHHHH!

Yu: Cut!

Midnight: Why?

Yu: *whispers correct lines in Midnight's ear*

Midnight: Oh...

* * *

><p>My brother: Everybody do the f-flop! Cut! W-what is that?! *points to a huge boat floating by*<p>

Me: Probably the Titanic. And it's heading strait towards us!

Everyone: *screams at the top of their lungs* AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

><p>Me: The commercial break is supposed to be on by now! Cut!<p>

Ginga: The commercials are having a hard time reaching us due to our location.

Me: *face-palms*

Aliens: We found a box and got sent here! We can help you!

Me: Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>Bloopers of Chapter 13:<strong>

Havarti and Fabulous Z: We're here!

Yu: Cut! They need to come crashing in!

havarti and Fabulous Z: Oh. Okay.

* * *

><p>FireHawk: *tries to grab the note but it flies out of her hands* Cut! The note's floating away!<p>

Everyone: Get that note!

Fabulous Z: *grabs the note and give it FireHawk* Here you go.

FireHawk: Thanks!

* * *

><p>havarti and Fabulous Z: *start to sneeze but no rock candy rains down* Cut!<p>

Yu: We still have to wait for the shipment of rock candy we order three weeks ago to come. The rock candy should arrive soon

Everyone: *waits for an hour*

* * *

><p>Blossom: *turns on the TV, but the TV plays <span>My Little Pony Friendship is Magic<span>* Looks like we still have to manually change the channels.

rosieo: Cut!

Blossom: *presses the buttons on the TV to change the channel*

* * *

><p>Yu: *tries to turn on the computer* There's something wrong.<p>

Yuki: Cut! he computer's out of battery.

Tithi: *runs up with my computer charger*

Me: They got there hands on my computer's charger too!

* * *

><p><strong>Bloopers of Chapter 14:<strong>

Nile: W-we're... Eh! *coughs* C-cut!

Me: *gives Nile a glass of water*

Nile: *coughs up sand*

Me: Um...

* * *

><p>FireHawk: *runs up to me but trips over a checker board* Ah! Ouch! Cut!<p>

rosieo: Are you hurt?!

FireHawk: I don't think so. I'm fine.

rosieo: That's good.

* * *

><p>Madoka: *hurts her finger because she accidentally jammed her finger on a pair of scissors on the floor* Ouch! Cut! How many people are going to get injured in this fanifc?!<p>

Me: Get the firs aid kit!

Ginga: *runs in with the first aid kit*

* * *

><p>Kyoya: *drops the jar of peanut butter* Cut!<p>

A random cat: *walks into B-Pit and licks the peanut butter cleaning it up*

Kyoya: There's no way I'm eating that peanut butter now...

* * *

><p>Dynamis: *treis to scream but doesn't have that much experience screaming at the top of his lung in a voice people can actually hear* Eh! Ah! I-I'm... eh... having... trouble s-screaming! Eh! This is really hard on the throat.<p>

Kyoya: Cut!

Madoka: *give Dynamis a glass of water*

* * *

><p>"So," sigh, "this fanfic is done... I'll writing this! And I had so much fun, but... I'll have to end this fanifc..."<p>

Nile wipes a tear from his eye, "I'll miss reporting this."

"So..." I cry a little, "this is good-bye for this fanfic! I'm so sorry that I have to end it! But the insanity force is stable, and we finished with all the bloopers! Bye!"

Then, Dynamis comes running in, "Ryuga is the insanity force guardian!"

"That's right!" Yuki shouts, "we just finished reading rosieo's fanfic 'Ryuga's Playlist!"

"And she made Gocty and I soul mates..." Dynamis fainted.

I fan girl scream and hug Dynamis, "YAY! I LOVE YOU DYNAMIS!"


End file.
